


Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Three

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Jude's Sexual Awakening [3]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, First Time, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: While sheltering from a storm on the journey to Leronde, Milla asks Jude to have sex with her.





	Jude's Sexual Awakening Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> While this story is part three of a six part series, it was written to be read as the third part or as a stand alone, and as such, the references to parts one and two (both of which are Jude with male characters) are minimal.

Jude stared into the fire as he fingered the pendant that Milla had just given him. If he hadn't been so slow; if he had just had more mana; if he had just...

 

He cut himself off; what was done was done. He needed to accept that because he hadn't been able to be by her side, she had lost the use of her legs. Already he had done the best he could do, saving her life itself. Had he not been present at all she could have fallen into a coma, or worse.

 

“Jude?” He was broken out of his viciously circling thoughts by the sound of Milla's voice. “Yes?”

 

“There is one other thing you could do for me, if you're willing.” She looked away from him, as though searching for just the right words.

 

“I'd do anything for you. Are you cold? Do you need something else to eat?” Jude scooted closer to the woman who was The Lord of Spirits.

 

“Oh no, I am perfectly warm and well fed. I just wish to experience a normal, human act but... It's not something I want to do with just anyone. I've only brought it up once before, with Ivar, but he refused.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

“Sex.” She looked him straight in the eye in her usual, slightly uncaring way.

 

“WHAT?” Jude felt his face heat.

 

“I want to experience sex. Ivar said that it would be blasphemous to the spirit of Maxwell that resides inside this mortal body, but I still want to know what it is like to be that close to a man.”

 

“And you want to... with me?!” Jude almost slapped himself, half convinced that he had to be dreaming.

 

“Don't take this the wrong way; I am not in love with you. I'm just completely at ease around you; I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone other than the Four and Ivar. I don't want anything long term; I just want the act itself.” She looked at him. “You have done it before, yes?”

 

“Well, in a way. I've never been with a girl though.”

 

“So you've only had sex with Alvin and Cline?”

 

“How do you even know that? Yes, its only been them.”

 

“Do you not like girls?” Milla looked intently at Jude, as though attempting to read his mind.

 

“Of course I like girls! I don't have a preference between men and women, I like both.” He looked at her legs. “But is now really a good time for this?”

 

“I cannot feel my legs, but I can move my hips and I can feel my pussy.”

 

“Oh.” Jude blushed again, as he swallowed hard, his heart already rushing blood south. “I'll need to be on top since you can't move your legs. You won't have much control, is that okay? We can save this until after you're healed if you want to be in control.”

 

“I'm fine with you having the control; I know you won't hurt me. You're far too kind for that.” She twisted her waist until she could grab Jude, drawing him down for a kiss.

 

“Do...” He broke off, licking his lips, his brain more frazzled from a single kiss than he had been after either of his previous encounters. “Do you mind removing your shirt?”

 

“Do you wish to see my breasts?” Aside from a slightly higher than normal voice, Milla sounded like she was asking Jude what he was making for dinner.

 

“Well, yeah. If you don't mind.” Jude looked away shyly.

 

“Not at all.” She pulled off the fabric binding her chest allowing her breasts to bounce free.

 

“They really are big, aren't they?” Jude pulled his gloves off, palming them with his bare hands.

 

“Are they?” Milla shrugged as Jude kissed her again.

 

“What they are is perfect for you.” He whispered as he broke the kiss.

 

“Thank you.” She tried to lie back, and ended up simply falling over, forgetting that she could not move her legs.

 

“Are you okay?!”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She used her hips to roll onto her back before pulling Jude down on top of her.

 

As her hands slid down to open Jude's pants, he grabbed her wrists. “No need to rush. There's no one around in this rain, and foreplay is important. The wetter I can get you, the less initial discomfort you will feel.”

 

“Foreplay?” She blinked up at him. “You mean there is more to sex than a man sticking his penis in a woman's vagina?”

 

Jude sighed. “Just trust me, okay?” He pushed Milla's skirt up as high as he could and, ignoring the way he cock had started to throb in his pants, he pushed aside the thin strip of fabric that covered Milla between her legs.

 

“What are you planning?” Milla blushed as she looked down at Jude, who was now sprawled between her legs.

 

“I'm going to use my mouth on you.” Jude dipped his mouth back down, marveling at the fact that he was about to taste Milla's nectar as his tongue slipped between her folds to caress her.

 

“Oh!” Milla lay back, her hips twitching as he began to kiss, suck, and massage her with both his lips and tongue. “Jude...” His name was breathed out on a sigh as her hands grasped his hair, holding him down for several long moments.

 

“Okay, I think your ready now.” He pulled back, wiping her juices from his lips even as he rubbed at his sore jaw. “I... I can't hold back any longer.”

 

“Then don't.” She drew him back up her body. “Show me your most intimate part.”

 

Jude shyly pulled his pants open; aside from the one time he'd been a fake patient and had to get a testicular exam from a female medical student back in Fennmont, he'd never been exposed in front of any woman who wasn't his mother. Or his childhood best friend Leia when they were five, though he somehow doubted that counted.

 

“So, that's what it looks like.” Milla carefully wrapped her hand around Jude as he exposed himself.

 

“Does it look weird?”

 

“Not at all; its actually quite cute.” Milla let go. “You can put it inside me now.”

 

“Milla, don't take this the wrong way but you're not very seductive.” Jude sighed.

 

“Seductive?” She frowned.

 

“Never mind. Are you ready?” Jude lined himself up with her, surprised that his nerves had vanished.

 

“Yes.” She wrapped her arms around him as he manually lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

 

“Is this okay? It doesn't hurt you?”

 

“No, I'm fine.” She kissed him softly as he thrust into her. “Oh!”

 

“Feeling good?” Jude kissed her cheek before trailing his lips along her ear and jaw, while his hands massaged her breasts.

 

“Yes!” Milla's hands caressed Jude through his clothes as he set a gentle pace, neither wanting the moment to end. She clung to him and trembled all around him. “Jude? I... I feel strange...”

 

“Strange how? Like something is coiling tight inside you?”

 

“Yes. Am I doing this wrong?”

 

Jude smiled and kissed her. “No, you're doing it right, that's supposed to happen. Just let it and you'll be able to orgasm.”

 

“Oh, I've read about those. That is the climax of sex, yes?”

 

“Well, there's a bit more to it than just that, but essentially, yes.” Jude pushed himself up onto his arms, using the new angle to increase the power of his thrusts, hoping that he wouldn't come first.

 

He shouldn't have worried; Milla's body was sensitive and all too soon she was clenching tight around him as the coil tightened inside her to the breaking point; one last well times thrust was all it took to break the coil and push Milla into the abyss. Her muscles tightened unbearably around him, and Jude barely pulled out of her in time before he creamed.

 

“Jude, why did you pull out?” She pushed sweat soaked hair from her eyes.

 

“Well, this act does more than just feel good; its also how babies are made. I'm all for helping you taste pleasure and new experiences, but what would happen to your mission if I planted a child inside you?”

 

“Oh.” She touched her flat stomach almost reverently. “Pulling out prevented that from happening?”

 

“Well, not entirely, there is still a chance; assuming your body is fertile.” He sighed, and pulled a rag out of his pocket to clean them up. “But if it does happen, I know an arte designed to end pregnancy. If that's what you want; I'd never force the choice upon you.”

 

“Honestly I don't think this body can bear children. I've never bled the way human women do.” She cuddled into Jude as he lay down beside her.

 

“I can have my father give you a full examination once we reach Leronde, but for now you need to sleep.” Jude blushed at the thought of his father finding out that he was no longer a virgin, but the thought drifted away as sleep claimed him.

 

 


End file.
